


第三者

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Male Lactation, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 脏





	第三者

他太想他了。

杰森把口中的香烟咬得死紧，看着性感的英伦美人向本阿弗莱克投怀送抱。他朝思暮想的情人眨着湛蓝的眼眸，一双小手攀着本的肩膀，湿润的唇瓣轻启，光滑的脸蛋蹭着老男人的胡子，多半是在向那个大明星撒娇。

他盯着亨利的屁股，紧身布料包裹住圆润色情的两瓣桃臀，没有内裤的印子，会阴那儿一片淫秽的水渍，只见本的手摸到下面，手指往那一插，直接陷进了柔滑的深邃股缝。亨利惊喘一声，喉咙里发出兴奋的呜咽，调皮地晃动他肉欲的身体，把他的爹地服侍得心情大好。

当真是人尽可夫。

杰森在心底嗤笑，妒火却烧灼上了食道，令他烦躁愤怒。

他还记得那天亨利是怎样找上他的，上一秒还乖巧地跟在身后，下一秒就反手关上房门，掀起衬衫下摆，对杰森露出饱满欲滴的雪白双乳。

上面两颗溢奶的艳红乳头肿得挺立，奶孔微张，杰森眼也不眨地盯着他，只见已为人妻的亨利露出一副羞赧屈辱的表情，仿佛被凌虐的圣母一般，怯生生地对他说：“杰森，我老公不在……可以帮我揉揉吗？”

他是见鬼了才会答应他，不中用的大屌，色欲熏心的脑子。他丢了魂儿似的将亨利扑倒在床上，鬼迷心窍地伸出大手狂揉猛搓着那双丰满光滑的大奶子，亨利被攻得猝不及防，一下就眼泪汪汪地喊不要。然而谁会放过他？杰森捏着他两个白兔子般柔软的肥奶，拇指食指搓着涨大的奶头，猛地一按，一股乳白的汁液从小樱桃般的乳头中喷出，接着奶水不受控制地激射，浇得满床都是。身下的小人妻呜呜哭着，表情却艳丽旖旎至极，仿佛高潮一般不停喷着奶水，小嘴里还呻吟着“杰森……奶子……奶子会被揉坏的……”

那么淫贱，甚至在挤完奶之后，还用那双肉乎乎的白嫩大腿夹着杰森的腰，撒娇似的呜呜咽咽，发出乞求的声音，一副想被操穴的模样。杰森当然成全了他，让他见识到西海岸最雄伟壮观的巨屌，是怎样插进他湿滑圣洁的屁眼，碾痛了他的生殖腔，又是怎样用埋了入珠的大龟头洞穿了他的子宫颈，往湿得不停喷水的子宫里翻来搅去。

很可惜亨利并不是情欲至上的骚货，在本不在的日子里他确实天天都来找杰森，求他用那双力大无穷的大手给自己榨乳，拳交，或者干脆被插穿嫩穴顶撞他潮湿的淫荡子宫，可等到本一回来，亨利立刻变回了贤淑温柔的小妻子，和老公粘腻相偎。

别说能享受到亨利的奶水或骚穴里的淫汁了，杰森和亨利基本碰不上面，即便撞见了，也是现在这种场景。

然而杰森的梦中女神始终只有亨利一个，那种爱欲漫长而绵延至今，也是时候为它正名了。

男人无声地用手指把香烟掐灭，大步向交媾中的两人走去。

tbc/end？


End file.
